onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Jennifer Morrison
Jennifer Morrison est l'actrice qui interprète Emma Swan dans Once Upon a Time. Elle est doublée dans la version française de la série par Cathy Diraison. Biographie Elle naît à Chicago d'un père enseignant et proviseur, et d'une mère professeure de clarinette. Elle est l'aînée d'un frère, David ainsi qu'une sœur, Julia. Élevée dans l'Illinois, elle est scolarisée dans l'établissement ou enseignent ses parents. Elle débute sa carrière très jeune, comme enfant-mannequin et apparaît sur la couverture d'un magazine avec le basketteur Michael Jordan. Elle décroche son premier rôle à quinze ans dans le film Intersection, reprise du film Les Choses de la vie de Claude Sautet, où elle interprète la fille de Richard Gere et de Sharon Stone. Après ses études, elle revient étudier le théâtre et les langues à Chicago avant de poursuivre ses études à Los Angeles. Elle est également connue pour son rôle du Dr Allison Cameron, dans la série américaine Dr House durant cinq ans, où elle sera nommée pour la prestigieuse récompense du Screen Actors Guide Award. Elle reviendra cependant pour l'épisode final de la série, en 2012. Elle interprète ensuite la mère de T. Kirk, dans Star Trek en 2009 puis tient quelques rôles dans des séries télévisées tels que How I Met Your Mother l'année suivante. Vie privée Elle s'était fiancée à Jesse Spencer le 23 décembre 2006 au sommet de la tour Eiffel. Cet homme est un acteur qui a incarné le Dr Chase dans la série Dr House. Les fiançailles ont été annoncées début 2007 mais ont été rompues en août 2007. Elle a fréquenté l'acteur Amaury Nolasco, alias « Sucre » dans Prison Break. Elle est sortie avec Sebastian Stan, le Chapelier Fou, de la série Once Upon a Time mais ils ont rompu vers juin 2013. Elle est actuellement célibataire. Filmographie Cinéma * 1994 – Intersection : Meaghan Eastman * 1994 – Miracle on 34th Street : Denice * 1999 – Hypnose (Stir of Echoes) : Samantha Kozac * 2000 – Urban Legend 2 : Coup de grâce : Amy Mayfield * 2001 – The Zeros : Joyce * 2002 – Design : Sonya Mallow * 2002 – Nantucket : Alicia * 2002 – Girl Fever / American Sexy Girls / 100 Women : Annie * 2003 – Grind : Jamie * 2004 – Mall Cop : Chris * 2004 – The Sure Hand of God : Lily Bowser * 2004 – Surviving Christmas : Missy Vanglider * 2004 – Lift : Sarah * 2005 – Mr. & Mrs. Smith : associée de Jane * 2005 – Flourish : Gabrielle Winters (également productrice) * 2008 – Le Grand Stan (Big Stan) : Mindy * 2009 – Les Colocataires (Table for Three) : Leslie * 2009 – Star Trek de J. J. Abrams : Winona Kirk, la mère de James T. Kirk * 2011 – Warrior de Gavin O'Connor : Tess Conlon * 2011 – Five : Sheila * 2012 – Some Girl(s) de Daisy Von Scherler Mayer : Sam * 2012 – Knife Fight : Angela Anderson * 2013 – Trauma : White * 2016 – The Darkness : Joy Carter Télévision [[Fichier:Jennifer Morrison House.jpg|thumb|Jennifer Morrison dans la série télévisée Dr House.]] * 2001 – The Chronicle, saison 1 : Gwen * 2001 – Touched by an angel, saison 8 : Melissa Dunnigan * 2001 - 2002 – Dawson, saison 5 : Melanie Shea Thompson * 2002 – Big Shot: Confessions of a Campus Bookie : Callie * 2003 – The Edge * 2004 - 2012 – Dr House : Dr Allison Cameron * 2007 – Diana - À la recherche de la vérité (The Murder of Princess Diana) : Rachel * 2010 - 2013 – How I Met Your Mother : Zoey Pierson / Zoey Van Smoot * 2010 – Chase, saison 1 épisode 4 : Faith Maples * 2011 – à la dérive : L'Histoire vraie d'Ashley Phillips (Bringing Ashley Home) : Ashley Phillips * 2011 - 2018 – Once Upon a Time : Emma Swan / Princesse Emma * 2011 – Un combat, 5 destins (Five) d'Alicia Keys, Jennifer Aniston, Patty Jenkins, Demi Moore et Penelope Spheeris : Sheila Anecdotes * Elle a joué dans la même série télévisée que l'actrice Lana Parrilla (La Reine Regina / Regina Mills), Chase en 2010. Morrison a participé à l'épisode 4 de la saison 1 tandis que Parrilla a joué dans l'épisode 12 de la même saison. * Elle est allergique aux chats, ainsi par défaut elle préfère les chiens.[https://twitter.com/jenmorrisonlive/status/356242744349429762/ "Love both but I am allergic to cats. so dogs by default. #askjen #uglyducklings", tweet] de Jennifer Morrison du 14 juillet 2013. * Jennifer a participé à la troisième convention Fairy Tales, en juin 2015 à Paris.[https://youtu.be/sxqtizLmEuc/ "Jennifer Morrison for the Fairy Tales III convention" sur le compte YouTube de Xivents.] * Si elle devait être un personnage de conte de fée, elle aurait souhaité être Alice d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Elle trouve d'ailleurs le parcours d'Emma Swan comparable à celui du récit d'Alice. * L'actrice a eu un rôle important dans la saison 6 de la série How I Met Your Mother, où elle a tourné un épisode, L'Enfer du Blitz, avec Jorge Garcia. ** En outre, l'épisode en question est rempli de références à LOST. * En plus d'être en couple avec le capitaine Crochet dans la série, Jennifer Morrison a également joué le rôle de Zoey Pierson dans la série How I Met Your Mother, dans laquelle elle est également mariée à un homme nommé le Capitaine. Elle interprète également Winona Kirk, la femme du capitaine Kirk dans le film Star Trek ''sorti en 2011 et sa suite ''Star Trek Into Darkness. * Elle joue dans le film ''Amityville: The Awakening ''aux côtés de McKenna Grace, l'interprète d'Emma Swan enfant dans les saisons 5 et 6 de la série. * Jennifer bénéficie deux fois du titre exceptionnel de « Special Guest Star » lors de son retour dans la Saison 7. Récompenses Nominations Victoires Apparitions Références en:Jennifer Morrison it:Jennifer Morrison pt:Jennifer Morrison Catégorie:Actrices